


Our New Puppy

by pasteldanhowells



Series: pff bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: Dan and Phil are about to go on tour in just under a few days, so of course Phil is shocked when Dan comes home with a small puppy in his arms. Phil knows they won't be able to keep it, not with how busy they're about to be, but that won't stop Dan from trying to convince Phil to let them keep him.





	Our New Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pff bingo 2019: filled for the prompt ‘pet’ & ‘tabinof’
> 
> in which I thought tabinof was tatinof but let's just ignore that lmao

“We’re home, little guy,” Dan whispers as he looks down at the little puppy in his arms. He smiles fondly when he sees that the Shiba Inu is just waking up. “Now, before we go in… your other daddy is in there, and he might be a little upset when he sees you at first, but I can assure you that it’s not because of you. It’s all me. I mean, who could stay mad at you when you have such an adorable little face?” Dan grins, and gently kisses the top of the puppy’s head, before reaching over and opening the door.

Dan quietly shuts the door behind him, and slowly makes his way up the stairs.

“Phil?” Dan calls softly, not wanting to startle the puppy with loud noises.

“Kitchen!” Dan hears Phil yell in response, which causes Dan to roll his eyes. Of course Phil would be in the kitchen, of all the places in the house that he could be lurking.

“Can you come in the living room for a second? There’s something I need to show you,” Dan says, making his way to the living room. Dan bites his lip slightly as he looks around, realizing that they would have to go shopping tonight or tomorrow to buy everything that the dog would need.

“What’s this surprise you have to show me? Should I be worried?” Phil asks, walking into the living room.

Dan hesitates, before slowly turning around, revealing the puppy in his arms.

Phil’s eyes widen as soon as he sees the puppy. “Dan!” He hisses. “What- What is that?”

“A puppy,” Dan replies calmly. “A Shiba Inu to be exact. He doesn’t have a name yet, unfortunately.”

“I know it’s a puppy. But, what is it doing here?” Phil asks with panic.

“Well, I was just stopping by the shelter, because I couldn’t help myself. One of the workers there told me that he was going to be put down if they couldn’t find him a home within’ the next two weeks. I couldn’t stand the thought of leaving him there all alone knowing that he would be put down,” Dan says, pouting as he looks up at Phil. “I mean, we have a loving home. We’re totally capable of taking care of a puppy, between the two of us, don’t you think?”

Phil sighs softly. “Dan, you have such a good heart. It’s one of the many reasons why I love you,”

“Is there a but after that statement?” Dan asks nervously.

“_But_, we can’t keep him. We’re literally about to go on a world tour in literally like five days! You know, for that book we spent so much time making!” Phil exclaims.

“I know. But, I figured that we could just take him with us. He could be like our mascot,” Dan smiles.

“Dan, it’s not like we’re going to be driving around in a tour bus. We’re going to have a small van that’s going to have hardly any room for the pup to run around. He’ll need exercise, and he’ll pee everywhere!”

“Phil, you’re breaking my heart here. Honestly, you can’t say no to him. Just look at his face!” Dan whines.

“Dan, do not try to change my mind on this. You know I’m right,” Phil says sternly.

Dan rolls his eyes, and then he walks over to Phil and places the puppy in his arms gently.

“Wh- What are you doing?” Phil asks, trying to give the puppy back to Dan, but Dan quickly steps back. “Dan.” Phil glares at his boyfriend. “You’re the most annoying person in the world.”

Dan laughs loudly. “Must be spending too much time with you,” he replies playfully. “Go on. Look at him!”

Phil sighs, and looks down at the puppy. “Oh-” He laughs when the puppy starts licking his face excitedly. “Gross! Now I have slobber all over my face. Ugh. You’re so bloody lucky you’re cute.”

Dan walks back over to Phil and pets the puppy. “Do you have any name suggestions?”

“Dan,” Phil groans. “We honestly cannot have a puppy right now. We’re too busy.”

“You haven’t even given him a chance yet. Why don’t we just try it first? If things don’t work out, then maybe your parents would be willing to take him in, or one of our friends,” Dan suggests.

“But, we don’t have any friends?” Phil raises his eyebrows at Dan.

“Phil,” Dan rolls his eyes. “Come on, will you please just agree to give him a chance?”

“Okay, fine!” Phil sighs, and shakes his head. “At least we have a couple of days before we take off.”

Dan claps his hands excitedly. “Great! Okay. Now, can you stay home with him while I go out shopping, please? I brought him straight home after the shelter, and we need a lot of stuff for him,” he says.

“Dan,” Phil glares at him. “Why do I have to stay with him? I don’t know how to care for him!”

“Phil, all you have to do is watch him. Let him sleep in your arms. Look, he’s already tired,” Dan tells him. Dan reaches up and gently kisses Phil’s cheek. “But, get a bowl of water for him while I’m gone though. He might be thirsty, and that’s the only thing we have right now.”

“Dan-” Phil whines as he watches Dan walk out of the living room. He bites his lip as he looks down, seeing the little Shiba Inu in his arms. “Well, then I guess it’s just you and me, bud.” He chuckles when the puppy looks up at him, tilting his head slightly. “Come on, let’s go and get you some water.”

After getting the puppy some water, Phil takes him to the living room and they settle on the down couch. Phil finds a random Netflix movie to play in the background, though he’s not paying attention at all, because Dan said before that the puppy didn’t have a name, and he can’t go nameless the rest of his life.

When Dan comes back, he’s surprised when he finds Phil and the puppy on the couch. The puppy is sleeping soundly beside Phil while Phil has his laptop resting on his lap, clearly focused on something.

Dan clears his throat, earning the puppy’s attention as well as Phil’s. “Watcha doing?”

“I’ve been trying to come up with a name for the little guy,” Phil tells him.

“Oh yeah? Do you have any in mind?” Dan asks, walking over towards the couch and setting the bags in his hands down on the floor. He reaches over and smiles as he pets the puppy’s head. “So cute.”

“I have a couple. I thought Bear would be cute, but that would be weird because that’s your nickname,”

“It would be very confusing for both me and the dog,” Dan chuckles, sitting down on the couch.

“Then I found a couple online. I thought Dexter would be cute, as well as Charlie,” Phil says. “Thoughts?”

“Charlie sounds cute actually,” Dan nods. “What do you think? Do you like Charlie? Charlie?” He giggles when the puppy looks up at him. “I think he likes Charlie.”

Phil grins. “Charlie it is then,” he says. He looks up at Dan. “Are we really doing this?”

“What?” Dan asks, frowning slightly. “Having a puppy? I don’t see why not?”

“It’s just happening all so suddenly, and things are going to be very hectic the next few months. I don’t want to overwhelm him, you know? That’s not good for a puppy we’ve just brought home,” Phil says.

“I know,” Dan nods in understanding. “If things get too much on the road, then we can just bring him back home and have someone puppysit for us. Maybe our families? Someone like Louise?”

Phil nods. “That would be good to keep in mind,” he says. “In the meantime, we’ll enjoy him for now.”

“Great. Now, let me show you everything I bought-” Dan bends down and grabs one of the bags.

“Did you buy the whole bloody store?” Phil asks, raising his eyebrows curiously at Dan.

“Nah, I saved a couple items for everybody else,” Dan grins as he looks over at Phil. “Our puppy is cute, and he deserves to be spoiled in every single way. Isn’t that right, Charlie?”

Phil rolls his eyes. “Don’t be putting that idea in his head,”

Dan and Phil spend the next five days taking care of their new puppy. They’ve been spending a lot of time with Charlie because they know how busy the next few months will be, and they won’t always be able to spend time with the puppy. They’re getting to know his personality, even though it’s only been five days. Dan’s also been reading up on how to care for a puppy, what to expect, and training tips.

Now, it’s time to go on tour. They’re starting their UK date in Brighton.

“Uh, boys? What’s this?” Martyn asks when Dan and Phil meet them at the van they’d be living in for a couple weeks. Dan and Phil hadn’t told anyone yet that they have a brand new puppy, or that they would be bringing a puppy with them on tour.

“A puppy,” Dan replies, the exact same way he did with Phil. “Our puppy, to be exact.”

“His name is Charlie. Isn’t he cute?” Phil asks, grinning.

“Well, yeah-” Martyn says as he pets Charlie, who’s currently in Dan’s arms. “But, you didn’t tell us?”

“We haven’t told anyone, to be fair. We’ve kind of been a little bit busy. Taking care of a puppy is hard,” Dan says, sighing softly. “But, he’ll be joining us on tour. We’re gonna see how it goes.”

Martyn chuckles. “You two are actually crazy. Have I ever told you that?”

“Once or twice,” Phil laughs. “Honestly, it was all Dan’s idea. I tried to tell him that it was a bad idea!”

“There was no way I was going to let this sweet puppy be put down for no reason,” Dan defends.

“The fans are going to go absolutely crazy when they find out you have a puppy, you know?” Martyn asks.

“We know,” Dan and Phil say at the same time.

“I mean, they’re the ones who have been telling us to get a bloody dog for years now!” Dan exclaims.

“But, right now, we just need to focus on making Charlie feel comfortable and at home while we travel. This is going to be overwhelming for him. So, Martyn, I hope you don’t mind spending time with Charlie when we’re busy,” Phil laughs, and looks over at Dan. “Yeah, we really have lost our minds.”


End file.
